


two little horns (they get me a little)

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Angel Steve Rogers, Demon Tony Stark, Good Omens AU, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: "Oh, angel. I believe we've had a misunderstanding." Tony slowly removes his sunglasses, folds them in his breast pocket. His golden eyes blink twice, intense on Steve. "Five millenia and not a moment to share my true intention."





	two little horns (they get me a little)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a song challenge on the [Cullrian Discord](https://discord.gg/7Dc9FX), I thought a Good Omens AU could be interesting. I'm publishing on mobile, so excuse any weird formatting, I'll fix it once I'm home. :)

Steve is eating plate after plate of crêpes at his favourite Parisian restaurant when someone sits before him like they own the place. Steve doesn't even bat an eye, not surprised anymore by the other's antics. 

Tony sprawls in his chair with an elegance that is very own to him, hums low in his throat. The dark tint of his sunglasses gives nothing away as his face remains turned towards Steve. Slowly, he scratches his neck, long fingers almost brushing his skin in a semblance of a caress. 

Steve finishes his current plate. His stomach empties itself almost as fast as it fills up, but for him, eating is about enjoying the process, savouring the flavours. 

"Est-ce terminé, monsieur ?" The waiter asks, appearing beside him. 

"Oui. Ce sera tout, merci," Steve replies with a smile, pearly white teeth glinting in the sunlight. He dabs his mouth with his napkin. 

"What are you doing here, Tony?" 

"Can't I visit an old friend?" 

Steve opens his mouth to protest that they're not friends, that an angel and a demon cannot be friends, but he closes it again with a small sigh. "Of course." 

He gets to his feet. "Care for a walk along the Seine? It's always lovely this time of the year." 

Tony nods, and with a snap of Steve's fingers, the cool marine air embraces them as they find themselves on a path bordering the river. They don't talk for a while, enjoying their time together. Tony's long hair doesn't tangle itself in front of his lovely face, instead gently waves in the breeze. 

"We've known each other for over five millenia," he contemplates. 

"Have we? Time flies so fast." 

Tony's shoulders slope. "I never wanted to be a demon, you know. I just hung out with the wrong people, asked too many questions…" 

Steve nods. He already knows, for it's not the first time Tony moans over his past choices in his presence. 

"God's plan is obscure, but true. Perhaps we'd never met otherwise." 

Tony pouts, lets out a deep breath. On an impulse, he takes Steve's hand and tenderly brushes his thumb across the back of it.

Steve is surprised but doesn't let go. Instead he pulls him closer, and their shoulders bump against one another as they continue their walk. It's a wonderful day, and Steve is happy spending it with Tony. 

"You believe meeting was destiny?" 

"Of course. Hold on. Is this what this is about?" Steve realises, glances at Tony with fond eyes. 

"Well…" Tony stops, forcing Steve to do the same. "We never made it official." 

"I wasn't aware it was important for you. I thought you preferred the discretion and those impromptu dates." 

"Dates?" 

Red blossoms on Steve's cheeks, and he dips his chin in sudden shyness. "Is this not what we've been doing this whole time?" 

"Oh, angel. I believe we've had a misunderstanding." Tony slowly removes his sunglasses, folds them in his breast pocket. His golden eyes blink twice, intense on him. "Five millenia and not a moment to share my true intention."

His free hands settles on Steve's neck, slender and perfect. 

"Was it not out of convenience to stop both parties from balancing each other out?" 

Tony smiles, slow and all sharp incisives out. "A mean to spend more time with you." 

"Oh." Steve's eyelashes fan out against the top of his cheekbones as he looks down for a second, before determination set his brows. "Bugger all." 

He presses a chaste kiss against Tony's soft mouth that opens up in surprise, leans their foreheads together. "Does this officialise our relationship once and for all?" 

Tony licks his lips, tastes something sweet on them. "Words would've been sufficient, but this calls a good omen as well." 

And Steve has the audacity to look sheepish before he's laughing. 


End file.
